


Doing it in the bookshop

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Iolaus is not bright, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Prompt fill for the GatheringFiKi SpringFRE 2019, prompt 16: Character A accidentally sends a booty call text to character B (his HUGE and very straight crush) and is now terrified waiting for an answer (bonus points if they end up doing something very hot)Not sure if they do something very hot, but Iolaus and Luke certainly do it.





	Doing it in the bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts), [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts), [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts).



Nobody had ever called Iolaus particularly creative. Or particularly bright.

And on days like these, he could really not deny it.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at his housemate.

“Tell me again what text you sent to Luke?”

Iolaus winced and quoted himself yet again. “Hey hot stuff, want to loot my booty?”

Hercules, who had just about recovered his breath, had to hold on to the table again so he would not fall off his chair.

“Right.” Jason was barely able to hold it together himself. “And who was this text actually for?”

“Just some guy I met at the party last night and who gave me his number.”

“I’m sure Luke understands - he knows you’re gay, right. Just sent him another text.”

When Iolaus looked at him in astonishment - send another text to explain? Why did he not think about that? - Jason actually fell of his chair laughing.

“Thank you for your help,” Iolaus said as dignified as he could and stalked out of the kitchen to find a more private place to compose another message to Luke. His huge and very straight crush. And the most unlikely friend he had. Luke was introverted and respectable, while Iolaus was extroverted to a fault and had no regards for social conventions. But then again … sometimes he saw the hidden passion in Luke’s eyes and Iolaus enjoyed the quiet when he was hanging out with Luke.

And now he had nearly ruined it. Gathering his courage and nodding firmly at nothing, Iolaus pulled out his phone. It vibrated before he could even unlock the screen.

A message from Luke.

The phone nearly dropped as Iolaus fumbled to unlock it.

And then he dropped it when he read Luke’s message.

_Get your booty to my shop then._

Iolaus pedalled on his bike as hard as he could, promising himself, not for the first time, to finally safe up for a bike as cool as Luke’s.

It was Sunday morning and the sign on the shop’s door said “closed”. Iolaus pounded on it, still not sure what Luke had meant by the text. Was it a straight friend trying to make light of a flirty message? Or …

Luke opened the door and Iolaus quickly stepped in.

When those hazel eyes looked at Iolaus searchingly and Luke asked: “Was that text meant for me?” Iolaus found himself nodding.

And then his back was against a bookshelf, the boards digging into his back. But with Luke’s taut body pressed against his, it was difficult to even breathe let alone complain about that. Iolaus’ whole mouth was mashed sloppily against Luke’s, there was no finesse to the way Luke kissed him and Iolaus did not even think when his hands shot up to grab Luke’s biceps and to pull Luke even closer. Luke cupped his face in both hands as the kiss became more coordinated, and harder, and deeper, and Iolaus let himself be claimed by it. This was so much better than his fantasies.

Luke pulled back, and Iolaus followed his lips, unwilling to stop the kiss. Luke put his hands gently on Iolaus shoulder to push him away enough for the kiss to break. Then he looked down at Iolaus as if seeing him for the first time. His fingers traced the hollows of Iolaus’ neck with his fingertips, resting them just above the collarbone. 

“I didn't think you’d feel this way.” Luke’s voice was breathless, full of wonder and want.

In response Iolaus could only squeak: “I thought you’re straight.” 

“Nope.” Luke leaned in again, reclaiming Iolaus’ lips with a searing kiss.

Luke was so hard-bodied, and the hardness and warmth of his body, the lingering taste of tea in his mouth, the smell of clean clothes and old books clouded Iolaus’ mind. His cock was rock hard and they had done nothing yet.

Iolaus parted his lips wider, allowing Luke to practically tongue-fuck his mouth. Luke obviously liked to use his tongue and knew how to use it, and all Iolaus managed was a high pitched moan, his arms sliding around Luke’s shoulders to ground him before he lost all sense of himself. 

Luke moved his mouth to gently nibble at Iolaus’ jaw, his beard rubbing against Iolaus’ skin. Luke pulled back for a moment and stared down at Iolaus in something like awe. His thumb rubbed against the corner of Iolaus’ mouth, the tip briefly pressing past his lips and dipping inside. “You’re the most beautiful creature on Earth,” he said.

Iolaus wanted to say that Luke was mistaken and that Luke should occasionally look into a mirror, but all witty responses fled when Luke bent his head down and sucked at Iolaus’ collarbone. 

All Iolaus could do was bury a hand in Luke’s luscious mane, the other one still gripping Luke’s biceps. His knees did nothing to hold him up at this point. 

He rocked his hips against Luke’s, his impatience hot in his belly. Luke groaned deeply against Iolaus’ skin when their erections clashed, the sensation vibrating through Iolaus’ body.

Iolaus’ head fell backwards, colliding with a shelf, his mouth open in helpless arousal.

“Luke, please.” 

He was embarrassed by his whine for the split second it took for Luke to pull him frantically against himself, his kiss messy as Luke mashed their bodies together, rubbing his hard length along Iolaus’ belly.

Then, panting, Luke pushed Iolaus away for a moment. Before Iolaus could ask, Luke’s hand was fondling him through the rough material of the jeans, squeezing almost gently. 

The only sounds Iolaus’ could hear were those of his own panting breath.

“Please, Luke,” he repeated. “Oh, please.”

He tilted his hips, opening his legs slightly to give Luke better access. He was so hard, it hurt. He needed Luke to touch him more, to release him and …. Luke’s hand had wandered up, fumbling with Iolaus’ belt.

As Luke worked Iolaus’ pants loose, Iolaus regained enough of his senses to reach for Luke’s belt as well.

“Please,” he said again. “I want to see all of you, Luke.”

“Yes.” Luke nodded then he looked around. “Let’s get to the back.”

Iolaus blinked, just becoming aware of his surroundings. They were partially hidden by the display in the shop window and for Iolaus, that would have been enough, but he let Luke grab his wrist and drag him behind another bookshelf.

“Your belt needs to come off,” Iolaus said more bravely than he felt once they were in a dark little corner. Luke nodded, quickly shoving both trousers and pants down. His cock jutted out, thick, flushed red with arousal and a drop of precum glistening in the spare artificial light. Iolaus felt his heart rate go up and he reached out to touch it. Luke hissed when Iolaus wrapped his fingers around his erection and stroked.

Then Luke’s mouth crashed down on his again, without a warning, and Iolaus held on tighter in surprise. Luke bucked into Iolaus’ hand, panting in Iolaus’ mouth and Iolaus was afraid that he would come untouched in his pants if Luke kept insisting on being so freaking hot.

“I want to see you naked,” Luke growled, pushing himself away from Iolaus. 

Iolaus nodded frantically, pulling at his own jeans. Wiggling out of them was awkward and made more awkward by Luke’s hot hands working on Iolaus’ shirt, pushing it up. Both were laughing as they pulled and shoved at their clothes, first Iolaus’ shirt, and then Luke’s, and then all laughter died in Iolaus’ throat as he took in the expanse of Luke’s broad hairy chest and his taut belly.

His skin prickled where Luke touched it, Luke tracing lines along Iolaus’ chest. Luke found a peaked nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Iolaus moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward on their own accord. He heard Luke chuckle, but then Luke’s hands slid around him, and over Iolaus’ butt. And stilled.

Iolaus looked up at Luke, surprised to see a touch of uncertainty in Luke’s face.

“When you said ‘loot your booty’ …”

“I’m so sorry, that was so corny …”

“Well, did you mean that … can I fuck you?”

Iolaus had to laugh both at Luke’s characteristic concern and at the uncharacteristic bluntness, but he nodded as quickly as he could.

“Please. Please.” And then, reality intruded unbidden. “But I don’t have anything.”

“I do.”

Luke took his hands off Iolaus and he bent down towards his own jacket, affording Iolaus a good look at Luke’s own shapely backside. With a flourish, he pulled out a small pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Iolaus gaped. “How come you got condoms and lube in your coat?”

“Got them from the drugstore in the station when I got your text,” Luke explained. “I hoped …”

And that was so Luke, to get his preparations done even if was not sure it would happen, that Iolaus just had to cut him off by yanking him close.

Luke’s mouth descended on Iolaus’ face again, moving from his left cheek to his mouth to his right cheek, the underside of his chin and the lobes of his ears.

Iolaus flung his arm over Luke’s powerful shoulder as Luke’s hands wandered down to his butt again, squeezing it this time. He felt Luke’s hot breath against his ear.

“You have no idea how distracting your butt is for me.” Luke’s moan sent down a prickling wave of gooseflesh down Iolaus’ back.

Iolaus pushed back against Luke’s hands, encouraging Luke to explore more. Luke trailed one hand over Iolaus’ hipbone towards his crotch and thumbed Iolaus’ length.

“Turn around.”

For once, Iolaus was immediately compliant, practically ripping his backside away from Luke and bracing his forearms against the wall between the bookshelves. He shivered, the air of the bookshop felt cold against his heated flesh.

But then Luke’s hot hands were on his lower back, stroking, a questing hand sliding around again, and teasing the root of Iolaus’ cock, which twitched against his abdomen.

The hand disappeared and Iolaus could hear the lube cap opening with a plop. He craned his head backwards and found himself looking directly into Luke’s eyes, even darker now dilated with lust.

"Okay?”

“Get on with it!” Iolaus arched his back and spread his legs even wider to emphasize the invitation.

A moment later a finger cold with lube rubbed against the sensitive rim of Iolaus’ hole. His head fell back down, and he panted, looking down his own body, to his twitching cock and between his legs where he could see Luke’s hand at work. The circling finger trailing his rim felt amazing, but it wasn't enough and he let out a needy whine.

The finger finally breached him and Iolaus closed his eyes, a few tears escaping. He had fantasized about this moment for so long.

In response, feather light kisses were pressed against his spine and Luke crooked his finger, hitting the right spot immediately. Iolaus bucked in surprised pleasure, causing Luke’s finger to slide in further.

Iolaus was hardly aware that the continuous keening echoing in the shop was his own, as he kept pushing against Luke’s finger, silently begging for more.

Luke complied, a second finger joining the first, rubbing the little nub before scissoring ever so carefully.

By the time Luke had fitted a third finger into his tightly clenching hole, Iolaus was just about to go crazy with desire

With an almost animalistic groan, Luke pulled his fingers out.“Tell me when you need me to slow down,” he rasped in Iolaus’ ear, just before Iolaus could feel the blunt tip of Luke’s cock lining up to his hole.

He pushed back, and a moment later Luke breached him.

Luke was bent over him now, his larger hand just above Iolaus’ on the wall.

The intrusion felt brutal, but Iolaus could hardly catch a breath before Luke pulled out again, to thrust back in even deeper.

Iolaus scrambled against the wall, trying to get his breath back and failing, as Luke set a bruising pace. 

He heard Luke curse and groan, his hot breath moving Iolaus hair, as he kept slamming hard into Iolaus.

Finally a drawn out plea fell from Iolaus’ lips, and immediately Luke’s hot hand was around Iolaus length, roughly stroking him at the same pace.

The movement shifted Luke’s angle and stars were bursting behind Iolaus’ eyes as Luke’s cock pushed against that spot with every thrust.

Toes curling, Iolaus cried out, feeling thick spurts of his own come land on his stomach.

Luke thrust in one more time, and panted. “Okay if I keep going?”

“Yes …” Iolaus voice was hardly a whisper, but Luke evidently heard him, and picked up his pace again, his thrusts becoming more shallow and erratic before he bit down on Iolaus’ shoulder with a groan and stilled.

Iolaus could not say how long they stayed like that. Then, slowly, carefully, Luke straightened and pulled out.

His arms circled Iolaus from behind, helping him to stand up straight again as well.

“Are you okay? I am sorry, I lost a bit of control there … I am so sorry I bit you.”

Despite the lingering tingle of his orgasm, Iolaus burst out laughing. He reached up to Luke’s face and thumbed over his cheek.“I was a bit surprised, I didn’t think you had THAT in you.”

Luke, whose skin was just regaining its normal tone, flushed again. “I’m sorry, I told you to stop me …”

“And I didn’t. Because it was brilliant.”

“Good.”

Iolaus still had to giggle at the sudden transformation back from passionate beast to meek bookshop owner. Luke took a step backward and bent down to pick up his clothes.

Suddenly feeling bashful as well, Iolaus reached for his own, but Luke’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait a second, I’ll get something to clean you up first, okay?”

Luke came back with a sponge - the man always had clean sponges for his sink - and a bowl of lukewarm water. Embarrassed by the state he was in, Iolaus hastily scrubbed against his chest. There was nothing worse than curly chest hair when one came all over oneself.

Luke watched him, his eyes inscrutable. With a little cough, Iolaus handed him the sponge back.

“Thank you. Um.” He bent down and hastily pulled on his underpants. “Um.”

Luke still didn’t say anything, and this time the silence was really unnerving.

“So … can we do that again? Preferably soon?” he asked. “I mean, you responded to my stupid corny message eagerly enough, so …”

“Yes.” Luke rubbed his hands and then started to rearrange some books without really looking at them. “I would love to do it again. Do you want to …” Luke let his books be books again, and tried to smoothen his hair. “Shit.” He chuckled almost nervously. “Look, I’d love to you know take you out on a date, and … I have no idea how to ask this! Do you want us to date or do you want us to be friends with benefits?”

“You’d date ME?”

“Yes.” Luke shrugged. “I wanted to ever since we met, but …”

“You knew I’m gay! I had no idea you’re into men!”

“I’m bisexual but usually more attracted to women,” Luke explained and then, demonstrating once again how well he could read Iolaus, “which does not mean you’re not manly or masculine or whatever. At all. Anyway, I knew you’re gay, but I also knew you find my life pretty boring. I remember early on you said you don’t want to settle, and so … I settled for friendship.”

Iolaus bit his lips. “Okay. Look, you know me well enough, you should know I am an idiot and say all kinds of stuff I don’t mean. I mean, I won’t be staying home every night any time soon, but I also love to spend quiet evenings with you.”

“Oh.” Luke’s smile seemed to warm up the cool shop. “Shall we have dinner tonight then?”

When Iolaus came home to change, he told his housemates, who were playing on their PS4 in the living room, that by the by, the text had been meant for Luke, of course, and that they were going to see a lot more of him.

Jason shook his head fondly. “You’re the only person on the planet to get his guy with a line like that, you lucky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> My yearly attempt to write smut! Yay! Feedback very welcome.


End file.
